


Stuck With Me

by Kattwyllie



Category: Law & Order: SVU
Genre: Cute, Explicit Language, F/F, Fluff, Weddings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-20
Updated: 2020-08-20
Packaged: 2021-03-06 16:34:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,983
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26001994
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kattwyllie/pseuds/Kattwyllie
Relationships: Alexandra Cabot (L&O: SVU)/Reader
Kudos: 8





	Stuck With Me

Approximately 11 months ago you’d been out with the squad for post trial celebratory drinks with Alex, congratulating her on winning such an intense case. As the night progressed, drinks were heavily poured, emotions filling the air were ones of happiness and pride, eventually the squad had tapered off, leaving you and the A.D.A. alone at a small table in the bar. It was simple, the subtle flirting, longing glances, lingering touches had been going on for a while already but neither of you had enough courage to make the first move. That was, of course, until the alcohol was flowing through your veins, lowering both of your inhibitions and as they say, one thing led to another. 

You weren’t completely surprised when you ended up limbs entwined in Alex’s bed, gasping for breath as she brought you to your peak for what felt like the hundredth time. You’d barely had time to recover, snuggled against each other before your phone blared throughout the room, calling you to a crime scene. You groaned heavily, giving Alex a soft kiss as you gathered your clothes, tugging them back on before vanishing from her apartment.

It was a few weeks later, you were working through a case and had yet to even bring up what had happened between you earlier, both so focussed on work. Originally you spent the afternoon working through your testimony in Alex’s office, thankful there was no awkwardness in the air, but once you were back at the precinct, Benson dropped a few files on your desk, asking you to take them to her. You felt the butterflies in your stomach as you knocked on her apartment door, despite knowing that she knew you were on your way. Half of you had hoped she’d invite you in while the other half hoped she’d just send you away. You were pleasantly surprised when she gave you a warm smile, her hand lingering on your arm, asking you to stay for a drink. A few hours later and you were sprawled on her couch, laughing over whatever ridiculous tv show she had been watching. It didn’t take long for the sprawling to turn into cuddling, the cuddling moving into hands tracing each others bodies while your lips passionately danced against each others.

Everything about your situation seemed casual, short term, you were both so busy with work, not to mention having to disclose something that wasn’t so serious was a whole set of awkward for the both of you. (Though you did it, you were professional, stating that you’d been seeing each other, much rather risking your reputation over your jobs). It started out as a friends with benefits situation, you’d always gotten along swimmingly, the sex was just a new found, very appreciated addition by the both of you. 

You started more often to have quick cups of coffee when Rollins would give you an extra 10 minutes dropping off warrants, a brief drink while Alex worked over case files at Forlini’s, then every once in a while a pizza and wine night at one of your apartments where you discussed work half of the time.

You’d been out a couple of times together, when asked you usually said you were casually dating, despite knowing you were exclusive, there was no one else you’d want to be with than Alex, and she felt the same. Small factor being that you’d continued things so casual, you’d never sat down to really have the conversation, you rarely referred to each other as your girlfriend despite the unspoken emotions flowing between you. Alex knew how flaky things could get, you regularly had to vanish during a date night as a new case broke, though you always apologized, giving her a soft kiss before you disappeared. Despite the squad knowing about some of your history together, you tried to keep things on the casual side, neither of you want to get to attached to someone whom you thought was just a hook up. 

“Hey! Sorry I’m so late, the pick up line was super backed up.” You called into Alex’s apartment, swinging the door shut behind you as you dumped your bag onto an empty chair, shucking your shoes and coat to get more comfortable.

“Don’t worry about it.” She gave you a warm smile from the kitchen island, sliding a glass of wine in your direction as she closed her laptop. You gave her a quiet ‘Hi’ greeting as you reached her, dropping the take out on the counter, meeting her lips with a warm kiss, lingering a little longer, gently cupping her cheek. You could feel her smiling against your lips before you pulled away, beginning to remove the take out from its bag. “How’s Rollins?”

“Great!” You practically beamed, “Baby and Mama are both healthy and happy.”

“Girl or boy?”

“Another girl, Billie.” You quickly chewed over a piece of chicken, “Hmm!” Alex couldn’t help but smile at the sparkle of excitement in your eye, “Dr. Al proposed!”

“Did Amanda say yes?” She knew that their history had been a bit rocky, and wasn’t sure how Amanda would take to something like that.

“She did! I’m honestly not super surprised, she said Al’s really stepped up, things have been a lot better. She’s been so much happier over the past few months, must have something to do with having someone you care about around.” You shot her a grin, squeezing her hand affectionately. “They’re getting married next month, small event, just the squad and family. You’ll be my plus one, right?” You gave Alex the most adorable pout that you could muster, causing her to laugh, 

“Yeah…I will.” You gave a quiet shriek of excitement, pouncing up to lay a kiss on her lips, wrapping your arms around her neck.

“It’s gonna be so fun!” Alex knew just how much you adored weddings, she often found you hours deep in a binge of wedding reality shows on the weekends. It wasn’t that you were constantly dreaming of your own special day, you weren’t even sure if you would ever get married, you just loved the whole atmosphere of it all. You couldn’t help it, you just loved love, and sharing it with the people who meant the most to you, you’d helped plan your sisters wedding and it was one of the biggest highlights of that year. The tv binging was also the easiest escape from the week of investigating sex crimes, just something on the complete opposite end of the scale.

Just like that, another month had passed and Alex found herself seated in an intimate and quaint outdoor wedding ceremony. She felt her breath hitch, heart rate increasing at the sight of you in a semi formal lilac sundress, hair half pinned back, loose curls around your shoulders when you’d picked her up. As the ceremony began she slipped her hand into yours, interlacing your fingers, earning a loving smile from you. She couldn’t help but smile to herself at the happy tears sneaking into the corners of your eyes, you were such a sap for weddings, it was uncontrollable. It was while Amanda started her vows that she felt your head lean gently onto her shoulder, a feather light kiss laid on her skin and the whisper quiet admission only she could hear.

“I love you…” It took a moment to sink in before she squeezed your hand, her lips giving your head a gentle and affectionate kiss. Partially, she was shocked, sure it had been nearly a year since you’d started you little escapades, but you’d never even discussed being exclusive (despite the fact that you were). Partially, it made complete sense, you’d already been such good friends before, you spent most of your minimal free time together, there wasn’t much holding you back.

The evening progressed full of love, joy and excitement circling through the air, everyone was on cloud nine for the happy couple. You and Alex had stayed by each other’s sides practically the entire time, the vibe in the room and the free flowing champagne had you much more physically connected than you normally were in front of the squad. You’d even managed to drag her out onto the dance floor for a couple of songs before you were taken over by Jessie for a few spin around dances. You truly were in your niche, and Alex couldn’t help but smile adorably at that, watching your bright smile as you spun the toddler around, a brand new set of emotions she’d been burying down forcing their way to the surface. Fin ended up taking a seat beside her, handing her a fresh drink that she gratefully accepted.

“You two certainly seem happy today.” He gestured towards you on the dance floor.

“Yeah…” Alex replied, “Somethin’ about weddings I guess.” She gave him a small smile, sipping back champagne.

“You start daydreaming about your own special day yet?” Alex laughed at that, 

“Fin, please…it’s..not like that…”

“Oh what? You gonna tell me you’re just friends? Last time I checked, I didn’t kiss my friends like that.” He shot her a smirk that she rolled her eyes at. 

The dancing had briefly come to a halt, Amanda relentlessly making sure you were present for the bouquet toss, knowing how much you loved every aspect of wedding traditions. The shrieks and laughter echoed through the small space, your giggles hitting Alex’s ears like fucking silk. She glanced over, noticing you pulling a flower from the bouquet, tucking it behind Jessie’s ear before you locked eyes with her, a slight blush on your cheeks, but the bright smile on your face giving away your feelings. Alex started to think about what Fin had said, she could suddenly, actually imagine a life with you, you were such a constant part of her every day already, you loved her, and in that moment there was nothing more that she wanted.

“Looks like you’re stuck with her now counsellor.” Fin quipped, giving her shoulder a squeeze, making his leave to go bother Munch about something. Alex stood to greet you as you walked back over to the table, bashful smile on your cheeks, playfully gesturing to the flowers in your hand.

“I need to tell you something.” She started, a look of panic flashed across your face that she didn’t miss, grabbing your free hand in hers, tugging you closer to her, a hand gracing your waist while the other softly cupped your cheek, “I love you too…” You beamed at that, more happy tears flooding your eyes, “And I hate that I waited so long to say it. I…guess I made the assumption that this was something short term..but baby..I really fucking love you.” Your face burst into the biggest smile at her admission, tossing the bouquet onto the table while you wrapped your arms around her neck, kissing her more passionately than you had all night (you were quick to discreetly flip off Fin when he wolf whistled from across the room).

“I really fucking love you too.” You murmured against her lips, . “And I don’t care how long it took you.” You gave her a gentle peck before loosening your grip on her, “But baby this is anything but short term…”

“Oh, I know.” Alex’s lips met yours again, “Because I am definitely going to marry you one day.” Just when you thought your smile couldn’t get any bigger, your cheeks felt like they could split, an appreciative giggle breaking free that Alex felt her heart swell at. You pulled her back against you, not even caring about the rest of the squad around you, finally accepting and knowing that you’d found the most perfect person for you to spend the rest of your life with, and you simply couldn’t wait.


End file.
